Mengapa ?
by Higuchi Miko
Summary: hai saya author baru disini


**MENGAPA?...**

**AUTHOR : SakuraHikari8**

Vocaloid © yamaha dan crypton future media

**WARNING :**

**GAJE BANGET, ANEH, SEDIA OBAT SEBELUM MEMBACA, SUSAH DI MENGERTI …!**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

**HIME POV**

"Hai nama saya Hime Itsugiko dan ini adik saya Hima Itsugiko aku adalah putri _Japanese_ ayahku sakit karena ibuku selingkuh dengan raja _Korean_ aku sedih banget dehh….."

"Kakak…. Temani aku bermain yuk" kata Hima ,dengan wajah muram akupun berjalan menuju Hima

"Kakak…kenapa?" tanya Hima

"Kak…kak…kakak ta..tak apa" jawabku gugup

"Ayah kakak bohong" teriak Hima

"HIMAAAA….!" teriakku kesal

"Sorry kak"

kata Hima meminta maaf

"ya…ya…ya…kakak maafkan" kataku sambil memutar bola mata malas

"yey… kakak baik deh" sahut Hima

"kakak.. gitu lho hehehe" sahutku gembira

"ka…kak…kakak..to…tol…tolong…a…am…ambi…ambil…ambilka…ambilkan…a…ay…aya…ayah…mi..min…minu…minum" perintah ayahku

"iya ayah" jawabku pelan, Aku pun mangambil minum dan mengasih minuman itu ke ayah

setelah itu aku langsung berlari ke kamarku karena aku sedih melihat nasib ayah

yang sakit-sakitan ini aku pun lari dan langsung tidur untuk meredakan kesedihanku tapi setelah itu aku berbicara ke pada hati ku dulu ( Author : BIASA SUKA GALAU….Hime : LUPAKAN..! )

"**Oh mengapa…aku sedih karena jika melihat nasib ayahku kalau aku yang seperti itu tak apa… Tapi mengapa itu terjadi, Dan apakah ada ramuan atau obat untuk menyembuh kan ayahku aku mohon tuhan berikan ayahku kekuatan, Dan pindahkan penyakit nya ke tubuh ku agar ayahku sehat lagi, Siapapun tolonglah ayahku …!..." **

**Tiba -tiba teriakan ku terhenti karena tiba- tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu ku TOK-TOK suara pintu yang diketuk**

* * *

"**Iya ada apa" kataku dari dalam **

"**Kakak ini Hima tolong kak bukain" kata Hima**

"**Tak mau" kataku ketus **

"**ada Surprise lho" tawar Hima **

"**Untuk siapa" jawabku ketus**

"**Untuk….siapa ya….kakak" kata Hima**

"**Baiklah kakak buka" kataku**

Dengan wajah muram aku pun membuka kan pintu kamarku dengan segenap aku pun kaget

"Kyaa…..kenapa kalian tidak memberi tau ku dulu…" kataku kaget

"Hehehe…kakak ini kan surprise" kata adikku

"I…iya in….ini..kan …u.._Suprise_…ka…kak" kata ibuku

"Ya….ya….ya" kataku malas

"Ih..kakak ma pemalas aku kesel sama kakak" kata adikku

dengan nada kesal aku pun langsung menutup pintu kamarku tanpa berkata apa-apa

"Kakak….gomen kak" kata adikku menyesal

"Cukup sudah aku bosan dengan permainan ini…hiks…..hiks….hiks aku sudah muak dengan permainan ini" teriakku kesal rasanya jadi ingin bunuh diri karena kesal aku pun membanting pintu untung tidak kedengaran sampai keruangan ayah dan aku pun kembali menghayal

"_**Oh..mengapa ini permainan ini buruk …sangat sangat buruk aku tak suka ini….aku tak mudah mengaku ku kesal aku tak mudah mendapatkan cinta aku tak mudah mudah merasakan memiliki teman senandungku hanya untuk sayang di ragaku hanya untuk teman mengapa aku tak boleh memiliki teman aku sangat kesal sekali ingin memiliki teman aku tak bisa tanpa aku ingin mati seandainya aku mati detik aku tak memiiki nyawa lagi…"**_

Hayalan ku terputus lagi karena otakku ini memerintahkan aku bunuh diri

"Pelayan" teriakku dari dalam kamar

"Iya nona saya datang" kata pelayanku

HIMA POV

**TOK….TOK….TOK….**

"Kakak" kataku sambil mengetuk pintu kamar kakak ku

"Sepertinya tidak dikunci?" sahutku dan ketika aku buka…..

"Kakak…ka…kau kenapa kak…hiks..hiks..kakak…hiks…hiks" kataku kaget

* * *

Tok…Tok…Tok…

"Nona ini ada nona Miku" kata pelayanku

"Iya tunggu sebentar" sahutku

"Hima kau kenapa dan Hime mana?" Tanya Miku-Nee

"Ah….tidak apa-apa Miku-Nee" jawabku sambil menghapus air mataku

"Jawab yang jujur Hima" Ternyata Miku-Nee bisa menebak pikiranku kalau aku sedang berbohong

"Baiklah Miku-Nee begini Hime-Nee sudah meninggal gomen Miku-Nee aku tak bisa menjaga Hime-Nee jujur saja walaupun Hime-Nee kakak ku aku tak bisa menjaganya apa lagi dia sahabatmu Miku-Nee jadi gomen" kataku menyesal

"Daijobeu itu bukan salahmu kok Hima ^^" Kata Miku-Nee

"Mi..Mi..Miku ^^" kata Hime-Nee

"Hi..Hime ka..kau masih hidup" kata Miku-Nee

" Iya Miku ini aku Hime" kata Hime-Nee

" Kau keren padahal kau sudah membunuh dirimu kalau kamu bosan kamu tinggal saja dirumahku bersama Kaito-Kun Rin-Chan dan Neru-Chan" ajak Miku-Nee

"Ta..tapi bagaimana dengan Hima dan ayahku" tanyaku

"Sudah biarkan saja kau kesalkan dengan kerajaan ini nanti jika dirumahku kamu terserah mau memakai pakaian apa aja tapi jika keluar pakai pakaian yang ku tentukan saja ya" jawab Karin

"Baiklah Karin" kataku pasrah

"One-san jangan tinggalkan aku" kata Hima

"Terpaksa Hima aku harus melakukan ini" sahut Hime-Nee

"Tapi kak akukan tak mau kau pergi kak" kataku

"Ini terpaksa Hima" Hime-Nee pasrah dengan keadaan

"Tapi kak…"kataku terputus

"Sudahlah aku juga ingin bertemu Neru-Chan dan Kaito-Kun dan Rin-Chan" sahut Hime-Nee

* * *

"Tapi…"kata-kataku terputus lagi terputus lagi

"Ayolah kamu tidak mau melewatkan pesta ulang tahun Neru-Chan kan" kata Miku-Nee

"Iya ayo aku siap-siap dulu ya Hima jaga ayahya" kata Hime-Nee

"a..apa bagaimana ciyus miyapa" kataku bingung

"Miramen dah tuh…." Jawab Hime-Nee

"Ih kakak ma gitu.." gerutuku

"Iya deh …" kata kakakku kesal

"Ayolah mau lihat gak…" Tanya Miku-Nee

"Apa sekarang ?" tanyaku

"Iya Hima sekarang" jawab Hime-Nee

"Ayo Hime sekarang"kata Miku-Nee

"Aaa…" kata Hime-Nee sambil memegang kepalanya kesakitan

"Hime kamu kenapa" Tanya Miku-Nee

"Sepertinya aku mau mati" kata Hime-Nee

"Jangan bilang begitu Hime aku tak ingin mati..hiks..hiks..hiks..hiks" kata Karin-Nee sambil menangis

**HIME POV**

"**Tapi…." Kata kataku terputus**

"Ayolah Hime-Nee jangan pergi hiks…hiks" kata Hima bersedih

"Aku sih terserah Hime saja oh iya 5 jam lagi Neru-Chan ulang tahun" sahut Miku cepat

"A..a..apa 5 jam lagi" kata Hima lagi

"ya elah cepetan ayo Hime" kata Miku

1 jam berlalu

"A..apa ciyus miyapa ?" tanya Hima

"Hima maunya mi apa?" Tanya balikku

"Miramen" jawab Hima

* * *

"Yaudah kakak beliin dulu ya" kataku

"Yeyy…Hime-Nee baik deh" kata Hima senang

"Ok Karin begini caranya" kataku berbisik-bisik

"Ok…" kata Miku

"Ayo kita jalankan misinya ^_^" kataku seraya berbisik-bisik

"Ya aku tunggu di rumahku ya jaa~nee" kata Miku selagi menyikut lenganku

"Karin…." Panggilku ke Miku

"Eh ada apa" jawab Miku

"Temenin aku beli ramen yuk" kataku memohon

"Ya baiklah" jawab Miku

"Ok lets go" teriakku bersemangat

"Ayo lets go" Miku pun bersemangat

"Ayo kita laksanakan" kataku berbisik-bisik

(sebenarnya hime udah mati tapi dia memohon sama kami-sama dia pun diperbolehkan hidup kembali)

"Babay Hima kamu gampang di bohongin ya hahaha" kataku sambil tertawa

'Baru kali ini aku melihat Hime-Nee tertawa' batin Hima dalam hati

Di area toko

* * *

"Hime itu toko ramen kita beli ramennya 5 ya" sahut Miku (Author:Hime aku mau itu Hime:mau apa kutonjok #brukkk author kena tonjokan Hime ampe mental au kemana)

"Buat siapa aja ?" tanyaku

"Aku kamu Kaito-Kun Neru-Chan dan Rin-Chan" jawab Miku

"Baiklah ayo kita beli Miku" kataku

"Ayo let's go" teriak Miku semangat

Setelah itu

"Ayo kita kerumahmu Miku" kataku

Sesampainya di rumah Miku

"Sudah sampai di kamarmu tuan putri ^^" kata Miku

"Ah Miku jangan gitu dong anggap aja aku orang biasa hahaha" jawabku sambil tertawa

"Yah elah bercanda haha oh iyakamu pake yang ini ya sekarang kan ada pesta ulang tahunnya Neru-Chan" kata Miku

"Baiklah ayo kita laksanakan ^_^" kataku sambil tersenyum

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Review ya Author baru hehehe


End file.
